Diagnosing the structure of porous materials is relevant to a broad range of scientific and technological problems. Knowledge of the fluid transport properties of reservoir rocks is important for the monitoring of contaminant levels in reservoir rock samples and for information related to extracting oil, such as in determining oil well value and characterizing formations for making real-time or near real-time decisions in drilling. Understanding porosity and permeability is important for determining the quantity and producibility of hydrocarbons in a reservoir system. These data can impact reserves estimates as well as production and development planning.
Two of the most important parameters used to characterize porous materials are permeability and effective porosity. Permeability is a measure of the ability of a rock to transmit fluid through pore spaces. Effective porosity describes the interconnected pore volume or void space in a rock that contributes to fluid flow or permeability in a reservoir. Effective porosity excludes isolated pores and pore volume occupied by water adsorbed on clay minerals or other grains.
Porosity and permeability measurements are readily measured with existing techniques, but are usually measured separately and the methods can be invasive, toxic, or both. Effective porosity is also difficult to measure directly utilizing current techniques.